Night Romance
by hideyatsutinielf
Summary: Gak bisa buat summary! langsung baca aja! It's Yewook story! Yaoi [!]


Title : Night Romance

Author : Tini Trisnawati

Chast : Yesung

Ryeowook

Fairing : Yewook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance gagal

Warning : Yaoi

Summary : gak bisa buat summary

Desclainer : Yesung milik milik yesung.

A/N : Anyeong ini adalah FFProject aku sama ayumi, disini kita bikin project FF Yewook di ulang .

tahunnya Yesung.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading

Nampak seorangnamja manis sedang membaca skrip di sudut ruangan sukira. Dia adalah KimRyeowook, member Super Junior yang juga menjadi Dj di sukira.

"Hyung bisa tidakmalam ini aku pulang lebih cepat?" Tanya Wookie ke staff sukira setelah membacaskripnya.

"Tidak bisaWookie ssi. Fans pasti akan kecewa jika hari ini kau tidak full siaran dan jugafans pasti khawatir, mereka akan berfikir kau kenapa-kenapa"

"Huft" Wookiemenggembungkan pipinya.

Wookie P.O.V

"Huh….. Sungguhmenyebalkan. Kenapa aku tidak diizinkan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya,padahalkan malam ini Yesung ulang tahun. Kami pun sudah janjian, kalau malamini kami akan merayakan ulang tahunnya berdua di Namsan Tower" gumamku denganwarna merah muda pada pipiku.

Flashback -

Aku dan Sungminhyung kini duduk santai di ruang latihan dance. Hari ini adalah waktu latihandance kami. Sekalipun kami memiliki jadwal yang amat padat, tapi kami tidakpernah melupakan latihan dance setiap 2 kali seminggu.

"Huft…..sungguh lelah latihan hari ini" eluh Sungmin hyung sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Iya hyung…..lelah sekali latihan kita kali ini" jawabku sambil menyeka keringatku yangmengalir di wajahku.

Dretttttt….Dreeeeetttttt….

Suara getaranhandphoneku berbunyi. Ku lihat handphoneku yang baru saja bergetar. Aku mulaimenampakkan senyumanku saat mengetahui sebuah pesan dari Yesung hyung kuterima.

- From : my yesung

Wookie ah hari ini hyung tunggu jam 10 di NamsanTower. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Tapiaku ingin hanya kamu saja yang datang. Karena aku ingin merayakannya denganorang yang aku cintai. –

Aigoo aku merona melihat pesan singkat yang dikirimkanYesung hyung untukku. Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan singkatnya.

- To : my yesung

Aku akan datang. Tunggu aku.

Send…

Flashback off -

Mengingat akan semua hal itu membuatkusedih. Yesung hyung pasti akan kecewa karena aku akan datang terlambat karenaaku tidak diizinkan pulang lebih cepat. Sudahlah lebih baik aku siap-siapsiaran. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai siaranku.

Author P.O.V

Seorang namja yang sedang menata salahsatu ruangan di Namsan Tower. Namja itu nampak bersemangat menghias seluruhruangan itu dengan lighting yang indah dan beberapa hiasan gambar jerapah dankura-kura dengan motif ungu dan merah.

"Aku harus cepat menyusun ini semua,sebentar lagi Wookie akan datang" seru namja itu sambil bergerak cepat menyusunsemua yang diperlukan.

- SKIP TIME

"Kau yang terbaik Ryeowook ssi. Terima kasihuntuk kerja samanya" seru salah seorang staff sukira sambil membungkukkantubuhnya sebagai tanda hormatnya.

"Terima kasih juga, kalian adalah staffterbaik" jawab Wookie sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ryeowook pun segera berpamitan kepadasemua staff yang ada di ruangan itu dan berlari ke tempat parkiran menuju mobilyang ia parkirkan.

Wookie manancapkan gas dengan cepat agaria tidak terlalu terlambat datang ke Namsan Tower. Ia pun sampai di NamsanTower dan bergegas menemui Yesung.

Tibalah ia di puncak Namsan Tower. Wookiemelihat Yesung sedang melihat bintang yang menghiasi langit yang cukup cerahdimalam ini.

"Yesung hyung…"

"Wookie ah, kau sudah datang?"senyumannya menhiasi wajah tampannya.

"Mianhe hyung aku terlambat" suaraengahnya terdengar.

"Gwan chana Wookie ah, kau sudah datangsaja sudah membuatku senang"

Yesung menuntun Wookie menuju meja yangsudah Yesung persiapkan.

"Tempat ini hyung yang hias?" Wookietakjub.

"Ne"

"Kau tau? Seharusnya aku yang menghiassemua ini"

"Tidak apa. Hyung senang melakukan iniuntukmu, baby"

"Hyung?! Ini sudah jam 12!" seru Wookie.

"Dan aku baru menginjak usia 30!"Yesung tak kalah senang nya dengan Wookie.

"Hyung maaf aku tidak membawa kueuntukmu. Tapi aku membawakan sesuatu yang lebih berharga untukmu hyung"

"Apa?!"

"Ini untukmu hyung" Wookie memberikansebuah gantungan jerapah yang lucu.

"Wahhh ini sungguh lucu. Aku suka inibaby. Gomawo"

Setelah Wookie memberikan gantunganjerapah itu. Wookie berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Yesung dan memeluk erat tubuhYesung.

Yesung P.O.V

Aku senang sekali bisa menghabiskan malamulang tahunku dengan Wookie. Namja yang selalu kucintai. Walaupun ia terlambatdatang dan tidak membawakanku kue ulang tahun. Tapi dengan sebuah gantunganjerapah ini dan kedatangannya sudah cukup membuat hari ulang tahunku terasaberbeda. Karena aku merayakannya bersamanya. Wookie adalah hadiah terindah danterbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Walapun di depan public aku bersikap sepertiorang yang tidak mencintainya, tapi disini, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam akusangat mencintainya melebihi apapun. Dan aku berharap di ulang tahunkusekarang, aku hanya ingin bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini ke pernikahan dan semuaorang merestui hubungan kami.

"Sekarang kamu lihat bintang-bintang yang itu dan kamu yang itu" kataku sambil menunjukkan bintang-bintang itudengan tangan Wookie yang masih melingkar di perutku.

- THE END -

Hai-hai ini ff project dariku untuk ulangtahun nya Yesung. Maaf kalau kurang bagus dan mengecewakan. Karena ini pertamakalinya aku menulis ff.


End file.
